1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to book holders and, more specifically, to a book holding device including a multi-positional support armature for holding a book in place with the book oriented in any desired direction without the need for the user to hold the book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other book holding devices known in the art. Typical of these are vertical stands having platforms with a lip at the edge of a platform such as a conventional music stand or podium. While these book holding devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention relates generally to book holders and, more specifically, to a book holding device including a multi-positional support armature for holding a book in place with the book oriented in any desired direction without the need for the user to hold the book.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder and support armature that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder that can be positioned at any desired angle and retain the book therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book that is selectively adjustable for accommodating books or documents of varying sizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder having spring-loaded page-holding assemblies that apply a bias to press bars for holding down the pages of a book or document.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder having a rotatable ball and socket joint connection for securing the book platform to a mobile stand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder including a pivoting support arm thereby permitting the user to adjust the angle of the book to maximize the readers comfort level.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder including a support armature which may be mounted on a fixed base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder wherein the support armature may be mounted on a mobile base with caster wheels.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder wherein the support armature may be mounted using a vice-type clamp for use with tables, bedposts, etc. or any other suitable mounting element.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder wherein the support armature folds into a compact unit when not in use for convenient storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder having a clamping mechanism for securing heavy books when used in a downward incline or upside down position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder that is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free book holder that is simple and easy to use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a hands-free book holder including a support armature that may be used anywhere and allows the reader to place the book in any desired position without having obstructions obscuring the view of the books contents.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.